Secrets
by Goddess-Of-Anime
Summary: Bakura finds out a secret that Ryuo's been hiding from everyone.Will his feeling's change towards Ryuo?Bakura and Ryuo's POV.Crappy summery.R+R!Read to find out the pairings!^_^
1. Discoveries:Part 1

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Secrets**

**by**

**Goddess Of Anime**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Secrets have a way of getting out. Secrets have a way of being discovered. Secrets have a way of destroying people.**

**-??????**

Me:Alright this is my first shot at the Bakura/Ryuo pairing.This is Bakura's POV.I don't have a title.So if you have an idea for a title put one in your review.Let's see,the disclaimer and explanations.

Disclaimer:I don't own YuGiOh or any of the charactors.

Ryuo = hikari

Bakura = yami

Marik = hikari

Malik = yami

// // = yami to hikari

/ / = hikari to yami

' ' = thoughts

" " = speach

Me:Hope ya like it.

úúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúú

Chapter 1. Discoveries:Part 1

úúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúú

I waited impationtly for that hikari twerp of mine to come back. I stood cursing at him. I finally heard the front door open. Low and behold it was Ryuo. But what I saw made me angryer than him being late. Somebody beat the crap out of him before I could. "What the friggin h*ll happen to you?!",I shouted. Ryuo didn't lift his head up instead he placed himself on the couch as tears streaked accross his face.

"I'll ask again. What happened to you?!",I asked more roughly this time. He lifted his head and tried to say something. He closed his mouth as more tears streamed down. I couldn't stand it. I had to go to the last thing. Our mental link. I closed my eyes as I tried to read the boy's thoughts. I had to break down a barrier. I arubtantly opened my eyes. He seemed scared at the expression on my face. "No. H*ll no. How in the 7 h*lls could this happen?!",I had asked. He seemed to be cowering.

'Wrong question.' "Who did this to you?" At long last the white haired boy,or should I say girl, answered me. "Marik." I couldn't belive it. "And you didn't think about calling me for help?!",I had asked her. She looked confused. And I couldn't understand it.

//Well?!//

/I-I don't know./

//What do you mean you don't know?!//

/I just don't know!And ever since when were you so protective?/

//Since 5 minutes ago.Now answer my question!//

/I don't ever call for your help./

"Oh. So thought you could take him on yourself?!",I couldn't understand her. "I-I don't know!",Ryuo wailed. She grabbed hold of my shirt and sobbed into it. I felt comepletly helpless. I had no idea how calm her down. I awkwardly embraced her and chanted in egyption. She seemed to calm down a little. Eventually she stopped crying and looked at me as if I were crazy. "What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why you did that."

"What else was I supposed to do? Beat the crap out of you?"

All there was, was silence. I felt highly uncomferterble with the atmosphere. She sat back down on the couch and stared into space. I left the room to give the near albino some space.

TBC

úúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúú

Me:Heh,heh.Sorry if it was so short.If I written any more than I wuld have nothin for chapter 2.And it may take time for chapters this fic and others to be posted up.Lots of homework and practicly no time to work on this.Grrrrrr.There's always work.So please review.I wanna what you think about it.So put that in your reviews.And if you're gonna give me flames make them constructive so I can use them. If they aren't I'll use them to burn homework.So give me 3 or 4 or 5 reviews and I'll consider making a chapter 2.Ciah for now!


	2. Discoveries:Part 2

Me:Thank you guys sooooooo much!Chapter 1 got 5 reviews!Yay!Memories never got that many for the first chapter.....Enjoy!I'm going through a depressian.I wasn't able to see The Two Towers! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!Thursday was the last day but my younger brother had a saxaphone sessian/lesson.Phooy!

Disclaimer:I don't YuGiOh!If I did i would of let Pegases die.Celilia live,Honda gets a hair cut.Tea being shipped to a boarding school......

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2.Discoveries:Part 2

____________________________________________________________________________________

*~*Ryuo's POV*~*

'I think I'll go for a walk.' I stood up and walked out door leaving anote on the kitchen counter saying I was going for a walk. I walked out the door knowing Bakura would not pay attention to the note. As always. 'Should I tell someone.First.I'll block the mental link then I'll decied.' I blocked out the annoying thing called the mental link. It gets annoying at times. 'Who should I tell?If Itell Tea she'll tell Joey and Joey'll tell everyone and I'll be doomed.Better tell Mai.'

I looked up Mai's address and walked to her house. I nervously knocked on her door waiting for her to open the door. I stood closer to the door and heard faint footsteps nearing the door. "Hello? Oh! Ryuo darling! How come you're here?",Mai asked. "I-I need to tell you something.", I stammered. She looked at me and gestured for me to enter. She placed herself on the couch and picked up a magazine flipping through it. "So, what did you want to tell me hon?", she asked her eyes still to the magazine. I sat down and took a deap breath, "I-I'm a girl." I waited for her reaction. She lifted her head her violet eyes wide, her face pale. The magazine dropped from her shaking hands.

"A-are you sure?",she asked me, "Does anyone else know?" I shook my head, "No. Only you and Bakura know." Her eyes widened more at the sound of Bakura's name. 'Did I say something wrong?' "How did he take it? Did he do anything to you?"

"No. He didn't do anything. Except he sweared a lot and kept on asking how this happened."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Well, as long he didn't do anything to you. Are you going to tell Tea?" I thought it over a second, "No." Mai was thinking as well. "Well, it's a good thing you told me. I highly doupt Bakura knows anything that a girl needs.", she laughed. I smiled and thanked her before leaving.

'Might a well unblock the link.' I unblocked it and heard some major swearing and yelling. //Where h*ll were you?!!! Don't do that to me you bastard!//, Bakura yelled. I winced at the volume at his voice. /Why are you so worried?/

//In case if you hadn't noticed,you're a girl!//

/That shoudn't make a differance! And you're the bastard!/

//!@##$%%^#@@^%$&**$#@$%^^&&@###$$%#@@!!!!!!!!//

/Shut up! And stop swearing! And why do you have to yell so friggin loud?!!!!!!!/

//I was abut to ask you why you were yelling!!!//

/Will you leave me alone?!!!!! You @$#$%%%^$#@*@@##@##!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/

//Interesting.//

/What?!/

//Nothing. I just never thought you would swear.//

/Don't push it./

//Make me you @^^@#$$#@%^****@@#$!//

/Shut up you @#$%^./

I opened the door to see that Bakura almost teared up the whole living room.

*~*End POV*~*

"Um, heh heh, how are you Bakura?", Ryou asked nervously. I stared at him. "Entirely pissed off.", I answered simply. "Are you still going othat camping trip?"

"Crap. I forgot to cancel it."

"If you really want to go, go."

Ryuo stared at me as if I had 3 heads. "What?!", I yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. But go if you want."

"Don't be nice. It makes me nervous."

"Alright.", I relpied. 'What did I just say?!!!Stupid!I'm going soft.As much as I hate to admit it, I am going soft. I hate camping. So many stupid little kids yelling and screaming and running.'

____________________________________________________________________________________

Me:Sorry for the shortness.It's hard getting ideas nowadays.Please review?!!!!I wanna know what you think of it so far.And bakura's right.I like camping.I just don't like the little kids that scream,yell and run around playing tag.They're sooooooo annoying!!!!

Yami:This isn't a very good time for her.

Me:Of course it isn't a good time!I'm working on a origanal manga and 3 fics.Of course I'm tired!And my friend isn't home!I'm gonna listen to Dumb Girls right now.Ciao.Remember 3 or 4 or 5 reviews!


End file.
